


One In A Million

by LuckyLucy92



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:12:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLucy92/pseuds/LuckyLucy92
Summary: Randy Orton was supposed to be preparing for a match, but can't seem to take his mind off of a fan.





	

Randy Orton has met millions of fans around the world, but he couldn't quite figure out why he couldn't stop thinking about this one young female... Samira. "You ready to tag team against The Wyatt's?" Dean said, scratching his head. "I..." Randy said, lost in his thoughts. "You okay, man?" Dean said, raising his eyebrows. "Yeah, I just... I don't wanna be here... not tonight." Randy said, looking away. "Dude, I feel ya, when I wanna get drunk..." Dean said, before getting cut off by, "No... not that." Randy said, bursting out laughing. "Then what?!" Dean said, slightly chuckling. "I... wanna meet someone again..." Randy said, frowning. "Hey, look, man... I'll just ask my 'brother' Roman Reigns to fill in for you." Dean said, smiling. "Man... you can sure be crazy at times, but hey, at least you're always nice." Randy said, nodding his head. "Um, thank you?!" Dean said, sticking out his tongue. "Anyway... talk to you later." He added, walking away. "See ya." Randy said, leaving out. After an hour goes by, Randy dresses up as a casual fan... after another hour goes by... "Samira?!" Randy said, in disbelief. "Yeah? Do I know you?" She said, confused. "It's Randy." He said, whispering. "Huh?!" She said, narrowing her eyes. "It's Randy Orton!" He said, yelling, causing everyone to look. "Where?!" A fan said, excitedly. "Um... that way!" Randy said, pointing, which caused everybody to follow... "What are you doing?" Samira said, puzzled. "I'm asking you out." Randy said, smoothly.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this fanfiction for one of my friends, Samira! :D please leave kudos, bookmarks, and comments cause id like that! ♡♥


End file.
